


So Very Lovely

by strawberryrose



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, and this is apparently how I join a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrose/pseuds/strawberryrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene with Aidan and Dean enjoying some time in bed. Absolutely unadulterated porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Very Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a misfire comment on the Hobbit kinkmeme, here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=8951251#t8951251  
> Exactly one word that had been bothering me from the original draft was changed in reposting here.
> 
> This exists because apparently I can look at an innocent six word sentence and find porn.

"Oh, this is so very lovely."

Dean's murmur was low as he smoothed his palms over the curve of Aidan's arse. Aidan almost couldn't make out the words over the sound of his own bedspread-muffled moan.

Dean's fingers dug in, kneading deep into the muscle and drawing a whimper from Aidan's throat. Dean's responding hum of approval was more felt than heard. Aidan's hips twitched involuntarily, his prick aching for friction against the blankets. Dean's hands stilled, and after a moment one retreated. Aidan knew what that meant was coming, and he mumbled a string of impatient nonsense syllables into the bed.

"What're you asking for, gorgeous?" Dean's voice was dripping with heat, and he slid his other hand up to span the small of Aidan's back, rubbing small circles into the feverishly-warm skin.

Aidan shifted the position of his head slightly so that his mouth was no longer buried. "I said I want you," he replied, though he'd said nothing nearly so coherent and he knew that Dean knew that. Dean didn't respond, but instead traced indescribable shapes onto Aidan's back with his fingertips.

Then Dean's other hand reappeared, fingers slick against the crease of Aidan's arse, and Aidan sucked in a breath. Had Dean actually managed to work the bottle of lube one-handed? Aidan wanted to twist around and see for himself, but as Dean's fingers brushed against his entrance, he found that he felt as though all of his muscles had melted at once.

Dean worked at him slowly, circling and playing and teasing without even slipping a finger inside until Aidan was clutching at the bedspread and begging in a strained whisper, electric sensation shooting up his spine not quite strongly enough, not quite far enough. All the while, Dean's other hand danced over Aidan's back and arse and thighs, rubbing in all the right spots to ensure that Aidan remained nearly boneless on the bed.

When Dean finally pushed the first finger past the ring of muscle, Aidan nearly sobbed with relief. When Dean sank that finger in deep and twisted it just so, he actually did let out a strangled sob as his hips bucked and stars exploded behind his eyes. Dean's composure slipped for just a moment at that - he let out a shuddering breath, and Aidan thought he could feel those hands trembling just slightly - but he pulled himself together quickly, and then it was all gentle movements and encouraging murmurs again.

He did pick up his pace after that, though, which Aidan found himself unspeakably grateful for. A second finger soon joined the first, then a third. Aidan held back any sounds of protest when the fingers were abruptly withdrawn. There was a pause as Dean prepared himself, then the bed shifted. Dean's hands landed on either side of Aidan's chest, and he felt the thick tip of Dean's prick press against him.

Aidan was already such an aroused wreck that he only flagged a little bit as Dean carefully slid inside. As he sank in the last bit, they both let out a breath in unison. Then Dean's hand found Aidan's hair and Dean's hips began to rock, and Aidan was lost to the world.

Dean's hand tangled deeper into the mess of curls, and he kissed a trail up the back of Aidan's neck as he set a pace.

"Beautiful," Dean whispered breathlessly into Aidan's hair. Each little thrust ground Aidan's erection into the blanket, and he was veritably swimming in pleasure. Trembling somewhat, he reached an arm back and found the back of Dean's neck, the short hair prickly against his fingers.

" _Dean._ " His own voice sounded ragged and foreign to his ears, but Dean groaned deep in his chest and peppered Aidan with little kisses wherever he could reach without dislodging Aidan's hand.

Then he readjusted the angle of his hips, and thrust in hard. Aidan cried out wordlessly, his sense of time evaporating as he willingly drowned in Dean's scent and touch and the low sounds he was making and most particularly the endlessly astonishing affection with which he couldn't seem but to help showering Aidan with whenever they made love.

"Aidan," Dean choked out behind him, and that was what did it. Aidan came against the bedspread, eyes screwed shut and hips bucking helplessly. He didn't know how much longer it was before Dean followed him over the edge, but he was still panting when the warm rush filled him up from the inside.

They stayed like that for some time, until Dean's breaths had evened out and Aidan's position began to grow slightly uncomfortable.

"Dean?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we move out of the wet spot?"

Dean laughed as he rolled off to the side and slipped under the covers, holding up the edge for Aidan to join him. Aidan did, and as soon as the covers were up over their shoulders both moved forward at the same moment - Aidan's arms wrapped around Dean's shoulders as Dean's found Aidan's waist. They kissed then, long and deep and just a bit fiery, until they both began to drop off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it - my first bloody _everything_. First fic posted to livejournal, first fic posted to a kinkmeme, first PWP, first RPF, first fic even tangentially related to Tolkien, first time writing sex that doesn't take place face-to-face, and now my first fic posted to Ao3! Obviously that means I had absolutely no idea what I was doing at any stage and still don't! Hope it was enjoyable nevertheless!
> 
> Love love, everyone! ♥


End file.
